I Love You
by WorthyPurpleCrayon
Summary: Autin finally admits his feelings for his grlfriend; but does she feel the same way? Auslly oneshot.


**A/N: HI GUYS! So, I know I'm working on Dear Ally, but today I am in the mood to write and have hundreds of ideas. So, I've decided that I WILL update Dear Ally today; but I'm also writing a couple one-shots, too. This happens to be one of those one-shots. Enjoy! Read Dear Ally! REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. **

Austin and I were sitting on the piano bench in the practice room, our fingers intertwined. We had just completed another wonderful song, and were currently smiling and gazing at each other. Yes, that sounds awkward, but that's what couples do! Right? Well, that's what me and Austin do at least.

I couldn't help but look at his sandy beach blonde hair. I reached up and ran my free hand through it, which caused Austin to fix his hair. It was cute how he was constantly running his hand over it to smooth it, or shaking his head to get each strand to fall in the perfect position.

I moved my stare down to his eyes. They were gorgeous. His eyes were a rich brown, with little specks of gold throughout and a light green haze here and there. They were the most mystifying shade of hazel I had ever seen. They were almost hypnotic.

Finally, I lowered my gaze to his lips. He must of caught it though, for he started to lean in. I bit my lip and reached up a little so my lips would meet his. He took his hand out of mine and slid both to the middle of my back. My arms sneaked up to around his neck. I couldn't help but smile. This whole situation was just _perfect_. The way his kisses put me in a trance, leaving me dazed. The way I fit perfectly into his strong arms. Everything was just perfect.

Slowly, Austin pulled off. After catching his breath, and letting me catch mine, he plastered his signature lopsided grin on his face. I blushed, and suddenly his face got very serious.

"Ally... I have something to tell you," He said, sounding worried. My eyes, which had been looking down at our (once again) intertwined hands, snapped up to meet his. What happened to his light-hearted mood? The smile that had been on his face? He lookedso serious now and even a little... nervous? Austin Moon never gets nervous!

"Yeah?" I said, preparing for the worst possible scenario.

"Well... I think.. I might... well, I, uh, I thinkImightloveyou," He stuttered and mumbled. He had spoken the last part so quietly, I couldn't even understand what he was trying to tell me.

"What was the last part?" I asked, tiliting my head to the side a little. "I couldn't hear you,"

He sighed, took a deep breath, and spoke loudly and slowly. "I think I might love you," I froze.

Don't get me wrong, I really like Austin. Love wasn't something you mess around with though. In my opinion, if you say it, you need to mean it. Which left me with one question I hadn't expected to face so soon; did I love Austin?

My thoughts floated back to the first day we had met. The first time we had locked eyes. I found myself getting lost in his eyes when I was trying to tell him he needed to stop playing the drums. All I could think about in that moment was, _'Gosh, he is gorgeous.'_

My mind did a fast-forward to the first song we wrote together, "Break Down The Walls". That night was one of the best of my life. I had so much fun with Austin, dancing, singing, laughing, waking him up, playing around, and just writing the song.  
Again, I thought ahead to another moment I had shared with Austin, when he made himself orange and sweaty to get me to not like him. When I had asked him about this later, he claimed that he was just scared to admit his feelings at that point.

Another moment, when he sung her first song, "The Butterfly Song". It sounded so much better from him than it ever did from me. Not to mention that he sung it, even though Tilly might still have continued to ruin his career. That's when I realized just how sweet and loyal he could be. That was the first day that I began falling for him, I think.

Fast-forward to when Demonica tried to take Austin away from me. I felt like my other half had been torn off. Later, Austin had told me he felt that way too and that he would never leave me again. That was when I realized I liked him.

My mind flipped through more moments and finally landed on a big one, Trish's quinceanera. I pretended to be so crushed by Dallas not dancing with me, but deep-down I knew I didn't like him anymore. A certain blonde boy had stolen my heart. When he danced with me, risking his chance to sing at clubs (which eventually ended up being country-clubs), I realised the depth of our friendship. Not to mention the depth of my hole in the friendzone. Later that night though, my wish came true. Austin finally asked me out.

Flashing to the next moment, where Austin tried to get me more recognition for my musical talents. Even though it ended with Trish posing as me, it's the thought that counts, right?

Next was the time we went to the beach. I had never had a good time at that beach before, and I didn't expect anything different that time. Little did I know though, I ended up having one of the best days ever. Not to mention I got to spend the day with my wonderful boyfriend. Later that day, after Trish and Dez had left, we cuddled on the beach and had our first kiss. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

Finally, my mind went to the last big moment, when Austin kept showing up late to our practices and I finally confronted him. That was the first big argument we ever had, and when I was walking to the Mall Association all I wanted to do was cry. Once again though, Austin proved how sweet he can be by getting a guitar signed by Bruno Mars for me (which I bought from the store and hung in my room), and giving me a schedule telling me all the times which we could work together. Which was all the time, because now all time was Austin_&Ally_ time. We had our second kiss that night.

Thinking back on all those moments, I realized I had finally made my decision.

"I love you, too," I reached up and planted another kiss on his lips. He smiled his special smile that he reserved only for me and pulled me in a hug. Later on in life, I knew that when I looked back on me and Austin's relationship, this would be one of the biggest moments we had. The day I decided I loved Austin Moon.

**A/N: Fin! Does you like? My thoughts were actually based off something someone told me, the fact that "I love you" is more than just words. So, Ally has to decide whether she truly loves Austin or not. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Do me a favor, please. **

**REVIEW!**

**V**


End file.
